


Chōzetsu Dynamic!

by CharWright5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because I can, Bottom Scott, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Scott, Porn With Very Little Plot, Prostate Play, Scott is a Dragon Ball nerd, alternate universe - soul mates, like squint and grab a microscope and there may be plot idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Scott hates being an Omega. Until he finds an Alpha who changes his mind.





	Chōzetsu Dynamic!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarsLoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarsLoup/gifts).

> Gaelle had commissioned me for 10K of Scott/ Deucalion Soul Mates, but unfortch, the original story had fallen short word count wise. So here I am with a second fic to add to it. It has nothing to do with the other fic so no need to read or know anything about it to enjoy this.
> 
> Also while writing, I realized we barely know anything about what Scott likes or enjoys hobby wise so I made him a Dragon Ball nerd and a Kakarot fan because neither have the backbone to kill someone (Frieza notwithstanding and Cell doesn't count). I'm mind DBZ Kai: the Final Chapters binge and Dragon Ball Super rewatch so... :P
> 
> #TeamPrinceVegeta
> 
> Title from the first Dragon Ball Super opening of the same name.

It wasn't that Scott didn't like being an Omega, he just...

Okay, yeah, he kinda didn't really like being an Omega.

Stiles had loved it. He loved people underestimating him then taking advantage of it, loved being able to manipulate Alphas into doing his bidding, loved being able to miss school due to his Heat cycle—even if he was on suppressants and actually didn't have much of a Heat, to the point where he could still go even during his time of the month. Despite all the regulations holding Omegas back or Alphas talking down or the number of people calling him weak, Stiles thrived within those limitations, fought past them and enjoyed the victory of being superior and proving people wrong.

Scott however...

Scott had occasionally wilted under the limitations, felt held back more than motivated. Childhood asthma had already made him lacking athletically, being an Omega meant he couldn't even try out anymore, no matter how good he was at lacrosse. His mom didn't make a whole lot of money and her insurance didn't cover his suppressants, so he had to go without, meaning he had to miss school during his Heats, something he couldn't afford to do considering how much he already struggled to keep up and understand and get decent grades. Alphas picked on him solely for being an Omega, his mom struggled at work due to her similar dynamic and Scott got no respect from anyone because of it. A single parent household, a family of two Omegas, how embarrassing, how disgraceful, how undignified.

But his mom was dignity personified and his best friend was determination in human form and so Scott used them both as role models on how to act, behave, better himself. He studied more to make up for classes he missed, worked out to get stronger, joined a city sponsored Omega-only baseball team, learned to be more confident in himself so he could have better comebacks to those who looked down upon him for his dynamic or his mother's.

That only got him so far though. His bravado felt fake and weak and pathetic. His thoughts kept him up at night, convinced that if he were an Alpha he wouldn't have to work half as hard to get twice the things he gets as an Omega, that he'd be automatically respected and be handed things he hadn't really earned. He'd be top dog solely by virtue of winning the genetic lottery.

But rather than an easy life being worshiped and looked at like he was something special, Scott was looked down upon as nothing more than a breeding machine, something simply to pop out pups for whatever Alpha decided he was good enough to mate with. Stiles would always snort at that thought, roll his eyes as he pointed out that really, Omegas should be the ones worshiped for their ability to create life, create the next generation, and that they held all the power with their ability to decide which Alpha got to breed and who was left with a dry knot. Not a thought Scott agreed with, not when Alphas could Command Omegas to do what they wanted.

That was another thought that kept Scott up late at night, worries that his future Mate, the one he was fated to be with, would be the kind of small minded asshole Alpha who only saw Scott as a way to give him progeny, to birth him heirs to his excellence, small humans to worship him as a god the way society already seemed to.

But then Scott met Deucalion...

The whole thing had been a total coincidence, or maybe proof that the universe really did have a plan and knew what it was doing. Scott had managed to miraculously get a job at Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic, owned and run by Dr Deaton, a Beta who didn't believe in judging one by their dynamic but rather their skill set and potential. The fact that Scott loved animals and hoped to help them out one day was also a bonus and so, Scott was hired on a part-time basis, picking up as much information about the job as he could, deciding early on it was a career he would fight for.

Deucalion had a dog that was due for a check-up and a rabies shot. A small little puffball Pomeranian named Goku that had Scott's inner _Dragon Ball_ fanboy come out to play, turning into Stiles and rambling on and on about the show and its latest arc. Only it turned out Deucalion hadn't named the dog, that the pup had actually come named that by the shelter and he couldn't think of anything else. Besides, the Pomeranian answered to it so why mess with a good thing? Scott had felt thoroughly embarrassed, but Deucalion had been endeared by his earnestness and enthusiasm, asking for his number by the time the appointment was over and quipping that maybe the Omega could introduce him to the show.

Which was asking a lot, considering the number of series and vast amount of episodes contained within each one.

Didn't seem to deter the Alpha though, their first date taking place at his apartment and streaming episodes one through ten. By episode fifty, Scott lost his virginity to the Alpha. By episode 62, he'd taken his first knot. And in both those instances, and every other time they'd come together like that, Scott realized he was glad he'd been born an Omega.

Sure, getting to fuck and knot someone sounded great. He personally enjoyed stroking himself, the false slick of lube as he wrapped his hand around his cock and made as though he was entering someone. But actually being fucked, of having something inside him... it was indescribable really. There was no better sensation on earth that anyone could ever experience, that he was convinced of. It was probably just the Omega part of him, instincts telling him he felt this way, convincing him somehow in order for him to be satisfied with being bred and continuing on their species, but Scott didn't care. He was done caring.

Laying stretched out, spread out on Deucalion's bed felt like it was where he was meant to be. Pillows under his lower back and ass to prop himself up, legs splayed impossibly wide, cheeks spread to put himself on further display, and his Alpha kneeling before him, licking his lips as he took in the sight. Scott's chest shuddered with each heavy, tremulous breath, thighs twitching as he fought to keep them open, knees bent and legs as flat against the mattress as possible. He could feel his hole pulse, damp, slick dropping out as it had been for the past hour of making out, of grinding and frotting on the couch as _Dragon Ball_ played in the background, both too distracted by one another to pay any attention to whatever child Goku was up to—or Goku the dog for that matter, the Pomeranian shut out of the room, playing with some toy judging by the faint squeaking in the other room. Scott wondered if he'd be able to watch certain episodes of his favorite anime ever again without getting hard at the memory of Deucalion pinning him down on his sofa, his hands roaming Scott's more leaner body, the growl in his voice as he sniffed at the Omega's scent gland.

Not that he cared in that moment, not when those fingers were once again at his rim, circling and massaging at his entrance as they had been for the past half an hour. Scott was already stretched, open, ready, had almost come so many times only for Deucalion to back off, slip out, leave him wanting even more. Completely and utterly unfair in Scott's opinion, and he didn't bother holding back the whine as he rolled his pelvis, hole fluttering in an attempt to pull those fingers inside once more.

"You're so beautiful," Deucalion murmured, voice thick with arousal, making his accent all the more pronounced. The sound of it felt like a caress over Scott's heated skin, making him preen and purr and pose. His chest felt tight as his heart pounded, stomach twisting and flipping, body rolling and needful.

Deucalion shushed him as he slipped two fingers back inside, curling them to rub against Scott's sweet spot, the larger size another reason why he no longer minded being an Omega. He was sure it had something to do with making sex more enjoyable and therefore more appealing, meaning a greater chance of breeding, but he didn't care about that either. He just cared about how damn good this felt, how right. His Alpha was inside him once again, even if not fully, even if it was just his fingers.

Scott began to writhe on the bed, pelvis rolling more as he tried to aide Deucalion in his ministrations. A third finger soon joined in, thumb pressing and massaging at his prostate from the outside. They were actions Scott had grown used to, Deucalion loving to play with him like this, had been for the past half-hour or so. Once again, Scott felt himself building up, higher, higher...

The knuckle of his pinky finger rubbed at Scott's rim, the finger slipped inside soon after, forcing a swear out of the Omega as his body jolted. Closer again, closer, closer...

“Please,” he begged breathlessly, one hand clutching at the sheets above his head, the other digging into Deucalion's wrist as he tried to keep the Alpha's fingers inside of him. Not that it would do much good. If Deucalion wanted to pull out, he easily could. For all his working out, Scott was still weaker.

But Deucalion was clearly in a good mood, humored Scott, kept rubbing and massaging and working that bundle inside of him. Everything in Scott was getting tight, buzzing, twitching...

“Please,” he begged once more, a whine tinging his voice. “Please, please, please.” The word continued to pour from him, no holding it back. All he could do was hope Deucalion continued to feel magnanimous, hope the Alpha decided he deserved it, had waited long enough.

A smirk spread across Deucalion's features, pale blue eyes sparkling in pleasure, his scent thick and sharp and spicy in a way that tingled Scott's nose, made his body buzz even more. God, Deucalion smelled good, always did, and Scott wanted so bad to bury his nose in the Alpha's scent gland and breathe it in for the rest of his life.

Well, that, and come.

“You beg so prettily, my little Omega,” Deucalion praised and Scott dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he whimpered, face hot with arousal and embarrassment at the same time. “My beautiful little Omega who's been such a good boy for his Alpha. You wanna come like this or on my knot?”

Oh god, coming on Deucalion's knot was the absolute best, the way it stuffed him beyond what Scott thought possible. But he was so close, had come so close so many times, and he wasn't sure he could wait any more.

“Both.” He paused to swallow hard. “Please.”

A chuckle, a dimpled smile, Deucalion's free hand moving so he could rub his thumb just under the crown of Scott's cock, teasing the most sensitive part of his meager length. “Since you said 'please',” he rumbled, the sound of it sliding down Scott's spine. “Come for your Alpha, little one.”

Another whimper, Scott closing his eyes only to force them back open so he could watch said Alpha's face, watch the way Deucalion was staring back down at him, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. The older man was shirtless, jeans undone to give his hard cock some room, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily. He was beautiful in his own way, worldly and educated and experienced. And he was Scott's, all Scott's, only Scott's...

Everything seemed to tense up all at once as Scott finally felt himself hit that peak, crash into it really. His entire body jerked as his back arched, cock throbbing as he shot out, streaming onto his own sweat dampened torso. Fuck, it felt amazing yet not nearly enough, nails digging and clawing at whatever he was holding onto, swears leaving him under his panting breaths.

Something wet touched his torso and he peered down to find Deucalion lapping up his come, growling in pleasure as he tasted what Scott released. The Omega moaned at the sight, hands moving to card through sandy hair, legs moving to frame the Alpha's lean body.

“Fuck me, Alpha,” he begged, getting another growl in response as Deucalion's tongue traveled up his chest, his throat, around his neck to his scent gland. He worked the swollen gland between his teeth, nipping and sucking and licking at it, propping himself up on one arm as the other hand reached down between his own legs. His jeans were shoved down just enough to free his cock and he wasted no time before sliding inside of Scott.

The feeling of being penetrated again had Scott bowing his back, chest pressed against Deucalion's. Yeah, he definitely loved being an Omega, loved being split open by his huge length, loved being invaded, loved feeling that long cock tapping and rubbing against parts of him he ordinarily wouldn't be able to reach. Deucalion filled him beyond anything he'd ever experienced, beyond his Heat aids that had once felt like too much. And so much better than the synthetic rubber, warmer and alive, pulsing against his sensitive walls. Not to mention the fact that Scott had no control over this one, so every move was a surprise, unanticipated, allowing him to get lost in the sensations rather than have to focus on moving things himself.

“Alpha,” he moaned out, eyes fluttering closed, smile forming on his face, arms wrapping around Deucalion. “So good.”

A rumble sounded against his throat, teeth nipping at his voice box. “You take me so well, my little Omega. Made for me, weren't you? Made to take my cock, milk it so perfectly, have my seed fill you up.” His hand drifted down to splay against Scott's stomach, right where he'd fill his Omega.

Despite the flat planes of his abdomen, Scott imagined it distended, filled beyond capacity with his Alpha's come, full of his Alpha's pups. One day, he knew it for a fact. They hadn't been together all that long, but Scott was convinced this man was the one for him, his soul mate, his fated pair. He was gonna get to experience this intense pleasure for the rest of his life, gonna spend all of his days getting fucked and knotted and filled and bred up by this beautiful man who made him actually feel grateful for being born an Omega rather than lament his lot in life.

“Please,” he breathed out, unsure what he was asking for, just knowing he needed. And Deucalion being his perfect partner gave it to him, hips rolling perfectly in that beautiful rhythm that had his cock dragging along Scott's passageway in a delicious friction. It didn't matter that Scott had just come because now he was feeling greedy for it again, feeling greedy for his Alpha's orgasm, his come, his seed inside of him. He wanted to feel Deucalion unload inside him, over and over again, fill him up with so much of it that his stomach bloated and he already looked bred up.

The thought of it had him groaning, squeezing around Deucalion's length in an attempt to pull his Alpha's seed out, to get started on fulfilling his latest fantasy as soon as possible. He was sure Deucalion would have no problem going along with it, the idea appealing to an Alpha's need to breed as well as the fact that Deucalion had a hard time denying Scott anything. He frequently admitted to being weak to the Omega's whims and wants and desires and Scott would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way towards Deucalion.

Perfect for each other.

Deucalion sat back on his heels for better leverage, thrusting inside with short, fast, hard pounds, and Scott felt his breath knocked out him with each slap against his ass. He reached down to feel where he was being penetrated, fingers teasing at his own rim, at his Alpha's cock, feeling the way his slick soaked them both, a dirty squelching noise sounding out with each thrust. Shit, this was good. Not enough though, Scott feeling greedy again, wanting and needing and demanding more.

“Deeper,” he pleaded, meeting his Alpha's eyes, flashing gold in his own regularly dark orbs. “Wanna feel you deeper.”

Crimson flashed in Deucalion's eyes and he nodded, pulling out and making Scott whine. “Flip over,” he instructed, hands on lean Omegan hips, and Scott scrambled to comply without kicking Deucalion in the face. He was manhandled onto his Alpha's lap, onto his Alpha's cock, legs hooked over Deucalion's arms as his request was fulfilled and...

And oh fuck, Scott went limp, head falling back, eyes rolling inside his head as he felt his Alpha deeper than ever. The head of his cock rubbed against places that ordinarily went ignored, dragged against his prostate with every thrust in. Shit, it was perfect, making the Omega cry out each time he was filled, hand reaching back to fist sandy hair as his Alpha fucked up into him like he was nothing more than a rag doll made for Deucalion's pleasure.

Shit, wasn't that just another fantasy he hadn't been aware of until then? Spending the whole day letting Deucalion do whatever he wanted to Scott, fuck him when he wanted and how he wanted and all Scott could do was lay and take it.

Sort of like that moment really, Scott lost to the pleasure of it all, unable to handle moving as his brain totally fuzzed out and narrowed down to nothing but feeling.

And feel he fucking did, so deep and intense that it was almost overwhelming. And that was before he felt the pressure increase at his rim, the way it took more work to push inside, how he felt fuller than before with each thrust.

Oh fuck yes, his Alpha's knot.

“Give it to me,” he whined, tilting his head to mouth at Deucalion's scent gland, tongue buzzing with the taste of him, spicy and heady and intoxicating. It was the best alcohol buzz and the sting of licking a battery and the greatest delicacy ever produced.

“Bear down and take it, my little Omega,” Deucalion growled in response, jerking his hips up more intense than ever, knot swelling and his own impending orgasm causing him to lose control, turn more animalistic.

Scott did as he was told, relaxing his hole, pushing down, taking his Alpha in, keening when it popped back out as Deucalion tested the limits of his rim. But then it couldn't leave, just tugged and pulled and...

“Fuck!” Scott cried out as his body jerked again, his cock shooting out untouched as always, orgasm overwhelming.

Deucalion's thrusts were aborted, shortened, more rapid, knot swelling and grinding and pushing against Scott's prostate...then Scott was feeling the hot jets of come streaming inside, the pulsing of his cock and throbbing of his knot, the contractions of balls pressed up tight against his ass. It had him coming again, falling back limp against his Alpha, his own dick convulsing but nothing coming forth.

He came down to the feeling of lips kissing all over his neck and scent gland, sweet and loving and more gentle than Deucalion had been the whole time they'd been fooling around that afternoon. Hands rubbed at his stomach, kneading, as though the Alpha could somehow work his seed more into Scott that way, breed him up through sheer willpower alone. The idea had the Omega part of Scott preening, even though the more logical part of him knew he was nowhere near ready for that.

One day though. One day they'd be doing this inside his Heat with the purpose of pupping him up, breeding him full. They'll be Mated with matching Bites over their scent glands, ready to start their family, a house full of young ones with Deucalion's strong jaw and Scott's curly hair.

Man, he couldn't wait.

Nor could he believe that he'd ever been upset over being an Omega, not when it gave him Deucalion and a bright future ahead of them both.


End file.
